custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lethal (Chicken Bond)
Lethal is a bounty hunter, the leader and founder of the Shadow Syndicate, and an ally of the Shadow of Ages. Biography Early life Once a slave during the early years of the universe, Lethal was originally an entertainment fighter in the arenas of Stelt, and a chief rival of a fellow combatant later known as Gladiator. Though his life was worth little, Lethal was extremely ambitious, and he soon rose through the ranks of the arena until he was influential enough to get contacts to free him from his slavery. Not long after receiving his freedom, Lethal was recruited into the army of Barraki Mantax during the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, and became the head of an entire unit of soldiers. When the League collapsed following its defeat by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Lethal joined up with the crime organization known as the Dark Hunters, operating by the codename "Lethal," and would serve the group for many years. However, he soon grew wearisome of the lifestyle, no longer wishing to hand out the pay he gathered to the Shadowed One. Going rogue, he spent the next five months dodging Dark Hunter members sent to kill him before returning to Stelt and infiltrating the seedy, crime underworld it harbored. Bounty Hunter/Shadow Syndicate Not long after, he decided to take on the professionalism of a freelance bounty hunter, selling out his services to whoever could pay for them. He soon built himself up an extremely formidable reputation as a freelance enforcer and mercenary, even garnering the favor of the Brotherhood of Makuta itself, who would go on to employ him multiple times. His numerous missions would take him across the universe, and he was employed by numerous dark and shady figures and crime lords throughout the world. After amassing an incredible fortune for himself, Lethal was approached by a member of the secretive cult known as the Shadow of Ages, and was paid by its members to work for them. Wishing to have a front organization that could perform the more public operations that would otherwise expose the Shadow of Ages to the universe, the cult's leader, Millennium, provided Lethal with the funds and support necessary to help him set up his own faction. As such, Lethal founded the mercenary guild the Shadow Syndicate roughly 79,500 years ago, and soon began expanding his group until it was big enough to make a name for itself. From there, he still operated as a freelance bounty hunter, offering himself out to any clients with either the pay or the stomach to handle him. Eventually, one of his organization's members, a Zeverek named Skorr, abandoned servitude from the Syndicate to pursue his own career, and Lethal attempted to hunt him down and execute him as a response to his abandonment, though to no avail. The Zeverek soon became one of Lethal's chief rivals in their fields of work. Later, Lethal began sending his agents after a scientist named Ezule, after the Intellian refused to join the Syndicate and killed one of his operatives in response. When they all failed to kill him, Lethal personally pursued Ezule himself, though after a long three day battle, was forced to retreat. Aware that he had underestimated the Intellian, Lethal instructed his forces to avoid making contact of any kind with Ezule. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War During the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, Lethal and the Shadow Syndicate were hired by the Brotherhood to aid in their retaliation against the Order. Lethal himself fought in several of the key, strategic points that both groups were trying to claim, and fought against the Order on Destral, supporting the Makuta in their defense against the island's attackers. He then led the Shadow Syndicate into battle in the final struggle in Metru Nui, and though he dealt tremendous casaulities to the city's champions, he was eventually forced to retreat with the remainder of the Brotherhood's forces once they were defeated. Teridax's Reign Makuta Teridax then took control of the robotic body of Mata Nui, and established his reign over the entire universe as a result. Despite this, Lethal's businesses were not affected, and his bounty hunting career soon caught the attention of several resistances, who wished to use his skills to help them fight of Teridax's legions. Taking full advantage of the anarchy, Lethal flourished in this troubling time, and on a number of occasions, crossed over onto Teridax's side to aid him in his law enforcements on other lands. During this time, he also performed a high amount of gunrunning, sabotage, theft, infiltration, and spying on his numerous enemies on behalf of his masters, the Shadow of Ages, who were requiring Lethal's services to aid in coming of their plan. With Teridax killed and the Matoran Universe left in a state of disrepair, Lethal evacuated it for Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits One of the most fearsome bounty hunters the universe has ever seen, Lethal will do anything to get his payment. Although he doesn't charge himself at extreme fees, Lethal is known to be treacherous, and will double-cross his employers should it be for his benefit. Due to his violent and rough beginnings, Lethal is ruthless, cold, detached, and merciless, and feels no emotion when dealing with those he is assigned to hunt or kill. Beneath this level of violence and cruelty, Lethal is known to be remarkably intelligent and cunning, traits which have allowed him to survive the hardships of his life. Through heavy training, Lethal is capable of harnessing the power of his dark side, and use it to wield non-elemental Shadow energy from his hands. He also possesses Heat Vision, which allows him to emit powerful beams of heat capable of slicing through solid objects, though this leaves his eyesight temporarily hindered. He also has the power to cast others in stasis fields, which can slow the targets' life processes down. Mask and Tools Lethal wears the Kanohi Taiku, the Great Mask of Poison, which allows him to intoxicate an opponent's body, greatly weakening them. He also carries an Energy Pistol, a weapon which fires powerful, precise bolts of power that can burn a hole in a Makuta's armor. He also utilizes a retractable wrist blade in combat, which has the power to leave scars and wounds that will take years to heal. Trivia *Lethal was inspired by a MOC of the same name originally created by user . Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Crime Bosses